


we could cause quite the scandal

by princesstomaz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 50s secretary kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, ray likes being called sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstomaz/pseuds/princesstomaz
Summary: “We could cause quite the scandal,” as she spoke, he found himself staring again, “The boss with his secretary in the office in the middle of the day.” She shuffled forward ever so slightly and he mirrored her actions, creeping closer to the edge of his seat. “They didn’t even lock the door. Anyone could’ve walked in.”Ray and Nora are stuck undercover in an office somewhere in the 1950s and find a way to pass the time.





	we could cause quite the scandal

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me about this and darhkatom in general on tumblr @princesstomaz
> 
> big thanks to marisa and el for letting me throw this at them and being so nice about it.

Mission developments had been slow, almost non-existent. Nora looked up from the desk she was sat behind to find Charlie entering the open office space, pushing a mail trolley in front of her. She came to a halt before Nora’s desk and pretended to rifle through some of the files and letters as her voice dropped to a quiet whisper, “Captain says they have eyes on the target but needs you to stay in position in case anything changes.” 

Nora nodded in response and looked expectantly at Charlie, hoping she’d notice some of the other women in the office were starting to look over at the pair. “Oh uh…” Charlie stammered for a moment before grabbing a random selection of files from the trolley, “these need to go to the boss,” she stated loudly with a proud smile, holding out the files for Nora. She took the files, said a quick thank you and let Charlie disappear back out of the office but not before noticing some of the other office dwellers were still glancing in her direction. I guess I better take these to the boss, she thought, remembering she needed to make her cover seem convincing if they were still needed here. 

Glad for an excuse to turn her back on the prying eyes of the secretary pool, Nora headed towards the nearby door and knocked lightly. It was all an act and she knew Ray wouldn’t actually be doing anything inside but they needed to keep up appearances. She heard his voice beckon her in and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. A bright smile spread across Ray’s face as she entered the room. This hadn’t been a particularly interesting mission and undercover work wasn’t always his greatest strength but he was enjoying having the chance to work closely with her. She’d been part of the team for a few months and really making progress with finding her place among the Legends. As proud as he was of her for that, it wasn’t the only reason he was pleased to be stationed near to one another. Over the past few weeks, the team had skipped from one mission to the next without much time for a break. They hadn’t been awarded any time alone for almost two weeks and he’d started to miss feeling close to her. 

“He’s in the suburbs,” Nora’s voice cut through his train of thought, bringing his attention back to the present, completely unaware that she too had been momentarily distracted, silently admiring how good he looked in his suit, sat in the big office, looking every inch the man in charge. She relayed Charlie’s message, hoping he hadn’t noticed, “Sara and Ava have eyes on him, if they can take their eyes off each other, and she wants us to stay here just in case he comes back.” 

Ray nodded then offered a reassuring smile, “I know stake outs aren’t the most entertaining, especially when we know this guy probably won’t show until tomorrow. How are things out there?” He gestured towards the door. 

She took a few steps further into the room and dropped into one of the chairs in front of his desk, discarding the unimportant files on the desk. “Not very exciting,” she shrugged, recalling the events she’d witnessed throughout the day, “they gossip, read some papers, refresh their lipstick, file some stuff, go back to gossiping.” 

She hadn’t really expected the role of a secretary to be all that thrilling. The outfit Gideon had fabricated wasn’t too strenuous or uncomfortable and the fact that it had caused Ray’s eye to linger while Sara had delivered their mission brief was good enough for her. But in truth she wasn’t entirely sure what would be expected of her and after spending six hours sat behind that desk, she still had no idea what the job was. The other women in the room seem so well equipped at looking busy doing absolutely nothing and Nora had found it difficult just to keep herself awake. She scanned the room, taking in the dull surroundings of the office before looking back at Ray giving his usual sympathetic smile and couldn’t resist smiling back. 

“We won’t be here for much longer. If Sara and Ava are watching him at home then we’ll know for sure if he’s got what we’re looking for.” He nodded at his own reassurances and sat back in his chair. “Sometimes we have missions like this and they’re not as much fun but they’re still important and we’re doing our part.” Even he couldn’t find a positive way to spin this particular mission but at least he was doing his best to stay positive about such a boring day. 

Ray watched as she nodded, let her gaze fall to her hands in her lap and started absentmindedly picking at her painted red nails. “And even if us being here hasn’t helped gather information about this guy, at least we learned one thing,” he interrupted the silence, this time hoping to distract her with a different approach. 

She looked up out of curiosity and waited for him to continue. He leaned forward, folding his arms in front of his chest and resting them on the desk, grinning again as he spoke, “That you look absolutely beautiful as a 1950s secretary.” 

Nora couldn’t help herself and burst into a fit of laughter. This was easily one the least exciting ventures she had ever participated in since joining the Legends and yet still somehow he was managing to turn it around and bring a smile to her face. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it, how much she missed just being around him. 

“Well you don’t look so bad as the boss,” she quipped back, still smiling to herself as she stood up, brushing her hands down to smoothen out her skirt. “I should probably get back out there or the rumours will start circling.” She headed for the door and paused, an idea suddenly planting itself in her mind. Her hand fell from the door handle and she slowly turned on one foot, “Is there anything else, sir?” 

The deliberate emphasis on her last word made Ray freeze for a moment, scarcely believing what he’d heard. He uncrossed his arms and turned to face her. He found her still stood at the door, as if lingering behind in wait for something. “Uh...um...what?” It wasn’t the coherent sentence he had hoped to form but it was all he could piece together with her gaze fixed so intently on him. 

After a brief pause, Nora slowly moved back towards the desk. Her hands crossed behind her back and her head dipped slightly in mock innocence. “Isn’t that what secretaries do?” Her question carried the same faux naivety as her posture and Ray found himself suddenly very distracted by the distance between them that was becoming smaller and smaller. “The boss sits in the big office in the big chair and gives orders and the secretary…” she reached the edge of the desk and carried on shifting closer to him, eventually coming to a stop right beside his chair and leaning back against the desk. “Well the secretary does whatever she’s told.” A smug smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as Ray sat up, swallowing hard as she spoke. 

Their relationship, whatever it was, was still new to the both of them and moments like this always made him feel slightly nervous. They’d discussed the matter before and Nora knew it didn’t come from a place of discomfort, he was still just getting used to the idea that she felt the same way as he did. She’d also quickly learned that he wasn’t the most forward or adventurous when it came to sex, or anything particularly intimate. There was likely to be a perfectly good reason for that and she didn’t judge him or think any less of him for it, but that was a matter for another time. For the present moment, she wanted to see how far she could carry the boss and secretary ploy before he got too nervous or distracted.

To her surprise, Ray abruptly stood and kissed her. He’d been eagerly anticipating the next opportunity for such a moment and wasn’t about to let this one go to waste. His hands fell to her hips, gently lifting her to sit on the desk to alleviate the strain of their height difference. The kisses were soft and tender, a small shared comfort, a novelty that still hadn’t worn off. Nora reached for his tie and pulled him closer before slipping her hands under the lapels of his suit jacket. 

The garment soon fell back onto the chair behind him as her legs wrapped around him, drawing him ever closer as her hand rested on the back of his neck. After being lost in his embrace for a moment, Nora gathered her thoughts and remembered where they were. 

She reached for his hands and removed them from her hips, pushing him back down into his chair. He watched as she moved back, unable to tear his eyes away and it took a lot not to melt every time he stared like she was the only thing in the world he had ever wanted. She cleared her throat and fixed him with a playful smirk, “Sir, is that any way for a gentleman to behave?”

She’d done it again, called him sir and he couldn’t quite figure out why but it was certainly stirring an unexpected reaction. Her hands were still holding his and she let them drop onto her knees, quietly exhaling as his fingertips made contact with her skin, she was enjoying this far too much. He was too and the new and unexpected title was growing on him every time she used it. 

Nora looked down at his hands and then back to his face, still with a mischievous smile on her lips. She curled her fingers around the edge of the desk where she sat and leaned forward, “What would your wife say?” Her voice now had dropped to barely more than a whisper that sent a shiver down his spine.

Earlier in the day, Ava had posed as the dutiful housewife who would stay at home while he came to work, as was typical for the era. Nate and Sara had done the same in another house nearby. It wasn’t an arrangement anyone had put much thought into beyond what was necessary for the mission. It was however, the very last thing on his mind in the current situation.

“We could cause quite the scandal,” as she spoke, he found himself staring again, “The boss with his secretary in the office in the middle of the day.” She shuffled forward ever so slightly and he mirrored her actions, creeping closer to the edge of his seat. “They didn’t even lock the door. Anyone could’ve walked in.” 

Ray glanced at the door, wondering if perhaps they should’ve locked it. Not for anything scandalous, he quickly reminded himself, just so they wouldn’t be interrupted or overheard when discussing their mission, the team or anything else that would indicate they weren’t who they were claiming to be. The decision was left unmade as he felt Nora’s hands on either side of his face, enticing him back to her so she could kiss him again. Her lips parted, deepening the kiss while her hands dropped to rest on his shoulders. She could feel him relax more as his grip on her knees loosened, his thumbs gently caressing her thighs where the material of her skirt had moved. In all the mayhem of the past few weeks, it was a relief for them both to get a moment to themselves. They needed this. They needed a chance to relieve the building tension neither would admit to. 

He moved as if he intended to stand up again but she stopped him, pressing down on his shoulders to keep him in the chair. “You’re the boss, remember?” Her lips moved to his cheek and began trailing kisses up to his ear lobe, “You tell me what to do.” Ray, already aroused by her teasing, let out a quiet moan as she spoke, this was almost torture and he relished every second of it. Nora pulled back, looking him in the eye and he realized she was being completely serious. She wanted him to tell her what to do. He knew exactly what he wanted her to do but this was still new territory for them. He was always the more passive and submissive one and that had worked for them previously. He was content with making her happy and making sure she got what she wanted. They both knew this and Nora could see from the look on his face that he was still a little unsure. 

“Or maybe you’re not the kind of boss to shout orders and tell people what to do.” Still with a smile, she lingered close to him, both of them straining at the very edge of their seats, “maybe you’re the kind of boss who lets them get on with it while he watches.” Without giving him a chance to formulate a response, she pressed a kiss to his lips, giving herself a moment to build up to what she was planning to do. There was a slight hesitation, a reluctance that told her he might not enjoy it. 

“You want me to...watch?” The realisation of what she had been suggesting struck him once more. Nora looked at him, doubt threatening to close in and ruin the moment completely.

“Do you want to?” Her quiet whisper now was less teasing and filled with much more uncertainty. Ray kissed her again, hands moving up her skirt to rest higher on her thighs. He muttered a quick ‘yes’ between kisses that were growing hungrier and more desperate.

Feeling her confidence restored, Nora ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss before breaking away, “Then tell me. Tell me what you want me to do.” Once again she found herself unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. He didn’t say a word at first, instead leaving his seat and standing to enable him to remove her sweater and the shirt beneath it. She knew she could coax this more assertive side out of him. It was there, it just took a little persuasion and the right motivation. She gasped as his lips found her neck, leaving kisses along her skin as his hands moved to relieve her of her skirt. Nora clung to his shoulders again, pushing on him to lift herself up slightly to enable him to rid her of her last article of clothing. 

“I want you,” his voice was deep and quiet, “I want to watch you,” there was still a slight hesitation is his voice, as if scared to say out loud what they were both thinking. Nora bit her lip, wondering if he would and closed her eyes as his voice interrupted the painstaking silence again, “I want to watch you touch yourself.” 

Ray stopped for a moment, his mind flooding with doubt all over again. He sounded ridiculous and crude and he wanted to walk right out of that office and never think about it again. She was going to laugh, he was sure of it, laugh at how awkward he was with this and how he failed to be as alluring and sexy as she was. Before he could pull away, he felt her lips on his, her hands tightening their grip, tongue rolling against his. 

“Yes, sir.” She didn’t want to put distance between them again but she needed to and the prospect excited her more than she could say. She pushed him back into the chair and stood up, kicking her discarded clothes and shoes out of the way. Without breaking eye contact, she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. The lust in his eyes was obvious now, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. She loved it. She loved the way he stared at her and how it made her feel, like she was someone to be desired and yearned for. 

After losing what was left of her clothing, Nora stepped back and pushed herself back on to the desk. She was naked, totally vulnerable with his eyes fixed on her. She thought she’d feel exposed or uncomfortable but she didn’t. It was liberating and arousing and he was completely captivated by her. One hand reached back to steady herself against the desk. Her legs parted and her other hand reached to where she needed it most. Fingertips grazed her clit as she audibly exhaled, drawing small circles in a way she knew always worked. This wasn’t entirely foreign to her, neither was having Ray on her mind as she did it, but having an audience was. She dared herself to look over to where he was sat in front of her, biting her lip to hide the worry that he wouldn’t take the same pleasure from this as she would. 

He was transfixed, hypnotised by her motions, his hands gripping the chair arms. Silence had fallen between them and the tension was tantalising. She was mesmerising. Her head fell back and her hips began to rock, a moan falling from her lips. This was all for him. She was right there, almost lost in her own bliss, her body arched towards him and his name breaking the silence in her desperate whispers to remind him that this was all for him. He could feel himself getting hard as he watched her and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. 

She seemed to sense it too, her head tipped forward and her eyes opened, her fingers stopped and a smile crossed her face as a look of disappointment seemed to cross his at the disruption. “Get over here,” she commanded in an exasperated voice, eager to feel him close to her again. He obeyed, standing up from the chair and closing the distance as he approached the desk. His arms reached out to her, his lips stealing kisses in between her urgently grabbing at his shirt and tie to get rid of them.

His arms encircled her waist, pressing his bare chest against hers, eliciting a low moan from her at the contact. She made quick work of his belt and pushed away the remaining barriers between them. Her plan had earned some success and drove out the response she wanted but now she was growing impatient and knew that all she wanted, all she needed, was to feel connected to him again. 

His hands dropped to her hips as hers moved to his arm and the back of his neck, holding each other in place. Her fingernails dug into his arm, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she felt him push inside her. There was a pause, lingering uncertainty that came at this moment every time. He would wait, as he always did, for her, to ensure she was okay. It took a second for her to adjust and and then she began rolling her hips to meet his, their weight resting on the desk below her. This was what they had both been craving, to be together, to feel the vulnerable intimacy that had been so unfamiliar to them before. The pace quickened slightly and he moved a hand to the desk to keep them steady. 

His head dipped, leaving slow kisses along her shoulder and at her neck to mask the gasps and moans she could tempt from him. She was almost shaking at his touch, eyes falling shut, pleasure rippling through her as she felt her climax building. She knew by the rapid, heaving breathing that he was getting close too. Her hips buckled and her grip tightened as she felt the release, burying her face in his neck. Her rocking continued, almost as if beyond her control, feeling him finish and his body relax as she pressed heavy, lazy kisses against his skin.

Nora couldn’t tell if minutes or hours had passed when she felt him pull away. Her eyes fluttered open, hands reaching to keep him close. A bright smile beamed in his direction. She was practically giddy, awash with delight and contentment. This was always the moment he loved her most, though it was still too early in their relationship for him to say it aloud. An unapologetic, satisfied smile on her lips, unable to keep her hands to herself, her gaze full of joy and only for him, this was the girl who made his heart skip a beat and even now he couldn’t believe she was all his. 

“Ray?” Her voice had softened, she spoke quietly and looked up at him. “I’m starting to get a little cold here.” They both chuckled at her statement, any embarrassment they felt being this exposed to one another had melted away long ago. Leaving a quick kiss on her forehead, Ray reached for the discarded clothes that lay scattered on the floor while she pushed herself off the edge of the desk to stand. He made sure to find hers first, handing over her underwear then the rest of her secretary ensemble. She pulled her shirt and skirt back on and ran her fingers through her hair, wondering how disheveled and wild it looked after their spontaneous lovemaking in the middle of a mission. 

He seemed to guess what was running through her mind, and made his way back to her after pulling on his own clothes, except for the jacket still on the chair and the tie he hadn’t yet located. Brushing dark curls from her face, he reached down and planted a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. “You look beautiful.” Her distracted frown melted into a smile once more. She knew by her own standards that she no doubt looked far from presentable but it still warmed her heart to know there was truth in his words, he never thought anything less even when she looked her worst. 

Her amusement was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps echoing through the office. Ray’s face dropped into a sudden look of panic which she imagined mirrored the one on her own face. Nothing bad would actually happen if anyone walked in but, to their knowledge, the mission wasn’t over and it wouldn’t be able to proceed smoothly if they caused a scandal by being found in this state. Nora stretched her arm towards the door, silently willing her magic to click the lock shut but it was too late. 

Fortunately, a familiar face appeared as the door swung open and neither had even been so relieved to see Charlie. The door closed as she stepped inside the office, her arms folding in front of her chest. She took in the scene before her as her two teammates stood looking guilty but unmistakably happy. Her glances moved quickly from Nora’s messed up hair that had been so perfectly placed when she saw her earlier, to Ray’s slightly crumpled shirt that hadn’t been properly buttoned up and the remainder of their clothes which were sprawled across various pieces of furniture.

An amused grin pushed away the temporary confusion on her face, “You two were-”

“Don’t!” Nora cut her off, pointing a finger with all the authority she could muster. 

Charlie pressed her lips together, struggling to hide her smile and quickly changed the subject. “We got the guy.”

Ray and Nora blinked at her in confusion before nodding and mumbling about the mission they’d both almost forgotten about. 

“So if you two are done with the interoffice shagging, the captain wants us back on the ship.” Not giving either a chance to respond, she quickly ducked out of the office, chuckling to herself as she went.

Nora looked over to Ray and shook her head, letting her smile come back. It was shock more than embarrassment that had caught them off guard and at least it hadn’t been someone who would compromise their cover. She beckoned him over to her and reached for the top buttons of his shirt, fixing them and his collar in place for him. He left another quick kiss on her cheek as he stepped away to retrieve the remaining discarded clothes. They finished getting dressed and looked around to check they hadn’t left anything behind.

“We should go,” Ray smiled, offering his hand as he headed for the door. She took it and followed, eager to get back to somewhere with a locked door where they wouldn’t be disturbed.


End file.
